De l'eau et du soleil
by Mirajane1
Summary: Sous un beau soleil d'été, un rouge et un violet, dans l'eau, se sont rencontrés. Anniversaire d'Aeliheart974.


**Voilà, un petit Rin/Haru pour toi Anna !**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! **

**P'tit mot en bas ^^**

* * *

Haruka regarda la piscine : l'eau faisait miroiter son reflet et renvoyait une multitude de petits éclats de lumière dorée. La surface du bassin était plate, sans remous, limpide. Elle lui correspondait bien lui qui était toujours silencieux, calme presque transparent.

Le brun tourna la tête et regarda son « adversaire ». Tout le contraire de lui : nerveux, en colère, prêt à en découdre.

Rin observait le bassin, évaluait sa longueur, se préparait à nager. Le rouge serra le poing laissant les muscles de son bras ressortirent. Il allait gagner cette stupide course ! Coûte que coûte !

La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes personnes. Le soleil et l'eau ne semblaient pas en être affectés, l'un bouillonnait et l'autre reflétait cette rage sans chaleur apparente.

Un silence.

Ils plongèrent et transpercèrent la surface de la piscine sans en abîmer la beauté figée. Leurs muscles se mouvaient dans le fluide en parfaite harmonie. Leurs corps sublime se voyaient bercer et caresser par les mouvements de l'eau autour d'eux.

C'était plus qu'une simple course, plus qu'une simple rivalité. C'était leur moment, leur endroit intime. Là où ils se retrouvaient au calme, en toute sérénité. Même si, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Les pieds rencontrèrent le mur opposé et se propulsèrent avec force pour entamer le retour.

Matsuoka y mettait toute sa rage. Ses bras et ses jambes se tendaient sous l'effort effectué. Il allait y arriver, il devait y arriver.

Du côté de Nanase, le jeune homme nageait en y mettant toute son âme comme à son habitude.

Les nageurs tendirent la main en même temps et, dans une dernière poussée, touchèrent le mur. Leurs têtes sortirent de l'eau. Les souffles saccadés et épuisés se mélangeaient. Leurs yeux brillants s'accrochèrent pour se demander qui avait gagné ? Qui était l'heureux vainqueur ?

Aucune parole ne fut échangé, juste des regards.

Rin détaillait le lycéen en face de lui : des yeux bleus dans lequel il pouvait plonger et ne plus jamais ressortir pour reprendre son souffle, cette petite moue indifférente sur son visage de porcelaine et ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleuté.

Haru le détaillait aussi : des yeux violets où d'habitude s'emmagasinait une haine permanente qui, en ce moment, n'y était pas, ces cheveux carmin d'où gouttaient des larmes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage un peu halé.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Plus un son, plus un mouvement. Juste deux êtres qui se regardaient, s'analysaient, pensaient.

Le brun se détourna, gêné par cette soudaine attention de la part du rouge. Il plongea dans l'eau. Pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, pour se détendre. Son ami/ennemi eu la même idée.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nager ensemble, dans le même bassin, dans la même eau, dans la même harmonie.

Un ballet s'engagea. Ils nagèrent. L'eau effaçait toutes les inquiétudes, toutes les rivalités, toutes les peurs. Le soleil réchauffait les cœurs, les corps, les âmes. Et eux se retrouvaient au milieu de tout ça. De tous ces non-dits entre eux, de tous ces sentiments opposés, de tout ça.

Ils remontèrent à la surface, sereins.

Rin pencha la tête en arrière et observa l'astre de feu étincelant dans le ciel azur. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et laissa apparaître ses dents pointues.

Haru le regarda et un sourire vint pointer sur son visage souvent inexpressif.

Ce n'était que dans ces moments rares, ces moments à eux qu'ils laissaient voir leur joie.

Oui, ce n'était que quand ils étaient tout les deux. Juste Matsuoka Rin. Juste Nanase Haruka. Juste eux.

* * *

_Bon bah, faut bien que je commence un jour à faire des petits mots moi xD Donc voilà, même si ça fait pas longtemps que je te connais (1, 2 mois ?) Je tenais à t'écrire un petit quelque chose. Parce qu'avec tous les fous rires que j'ai eu avec toi et les autres et tous les conseils que vous m'avez donné et bien, je te devais bien ça ! Et puis, aussi parce que je vous considère un peu comme des modèles que j'ai admiré (et que j'admire toujours 8D) et que vous êtes un peu mes grandes sœurs d'écriture !_

_Alors, j'espère que cela t'as plu "Grande sœur Anna" !_


End file.
